


The First Time

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the first kiss drabble prompt for <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/"><b>orlijah_month</b></a> but only attempted because of <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/tweedle_/"><b>tweedle_</b></a> and <a href="http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/"><b>itstonedme</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first kiss drabble prompt for [**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/) but only attempted because of [**tweedle_**](http://users.livejournal.com/tweedle_/) and [**itstonedme**](http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/).

Though age barely whispers across their brows, they feel the passage of time weighing heavy in the air. Too much, not enough. Minds vacillate between conflicting excuses, rationalize them until they're back in this moment. They lean across the table and all the years between them, toward a destination and a prize long fought for and desired.

Momentary hesitation, the table shifts beneath their weight, and finally the distance is crossed. Chapped lips, cigarette breath, a gentle force raising goosebumps on skin, curls hands into fists. Too much, not enough. They pull apart but stay drifting in the overheated air.


End file.
